Cross Fire
Cross Fire is a South Korean made tactical first person online PC Game developed by South Korean FPS developing groups SmileGate and Neowiz. The game was released in China by Tencent, with Tencent as the exclusive agent service company. Tencent operates the game through the internet, with service areas covered and the networks supported by China Telecom and China Netcom. The tests for its software bugs were started publicly on April 2008. Overview CrossFire features two International Mercenary Forces, together in an epic global conflict. Players assume the role of either a Black List (terrorist) or Global Risk (anti-terrorist) mercenary, joining an online team that must work together to complete objective-based scenarios. There are seven online modes: Team Death Match, Search and Destroy, Elimination Match, Ghost Mode, Free-For-All, Mutation Mode and Escape Mode. Based on their performance in-game, players will receive experience points and be promoted through various Military Ranks. The lowest rank is trainee first class,the highest is Marshall. Players will also have the ability to customize their character's equipment and appearance through CrossFire's in-game item shop. CrossFire is free to download and playable online. It has a free currency which is called Game Points (GP), which are earned through playing and completing matches or fulfilling certain missions. Premium and special items like modified weapons can only be bought using points which are obtained using real money in the form of cards or online transactions (ZP or ECoin). The content and the name of the points tends to vary from version to version. CounterStrike / CSO inspiration It's clearly shown that CF inspired many aspects from Counter-Strike, ranging from weapons, sound effects, characters to maps and game modes. S&D is the direct port of Bomb Defuse in CSO, and Elite Mode even copies Weapon Purchasing mechanic from CS. Due to licensing issue, not all CSO features are available globally because Neowiz/Tencent can only buy one license from Valve, and they are not allowed to forward it to other localized CF version. As a result, CSO maps and Elite Mode are only available in CF China / CF Korea. Modes of play : Main article: Game modes '' ''Crossfire features several game modes, each with unique maps and rules. *'Team Deathmatch': Players must work together as a team to kill the enemies a designated number of times, or get more kills in a designated time limit. Players re-spawn in the same area that you started at the beginning of the game after a certain amount of time(ranging from 0-10 seconds) after death. The host may set a certain amount of kills to be reached. There are 5 different amounts you can choose from (40 Kills, 60 Kills, 80 Kills, 100 Kills and 150 Kills). The host may also chose a time limit on the game (5mins, 8 mins, 10mins, 12 mins). When the time ends, the team with the most kills wins. There are some restricted maps to having restricted to weapons such as the map prison can only use snipers and knives. *'Search & Destroy/Destruction mode': The Black List attempts to destroy designated points with C4, or destroy all the Global Risk players, while the GR team must either eliminate all black list players before the plant, or defuse the C4 with black list alive or dead. *'Elimination/Wipe-Out': Similar to team death match only players don't respawn when killed, and it runs on a basis of rounds instead of kills or a time limit. In some maps, players start only with their melee weapons and must pick up guns pre-set in the map. *'Ghost Mode': All Black List terrorists are cloaked in invisibility, and are only armed with melee weapons, while all Global Risk mercenaries are fully visible, but can use all available weapons. The Black List must use stealth to blow up either one of the targets with C4 to win or kill all the Global Risk soldiers, while the Global Risk mercenaries must defend the targets and shoot down all ghosts. Global Risk can locate invisible Black List when in their vicinity as they emit a heavy breathing sound, footsteps, splashing in the water, and ghosts also become significantly visible while moving. *'Special Mode': A mode that is fully manipulated by the player. *'Free for All': A mode where there is no teams with optional weapon restrictions. Players constantly re-spawn at different locations. The round ends when a player reaches the kill quota for the match or the timer runs out. *'Mutation a.k.a Zombie Mode': 1-2 players are infected and turned into mutants 20 seconds into the round, depending on how many players are in the game, the number of infected mutant changes. An infected mutant will begin with 4000-6000 HP. When a person is hit or attacked by a mutant, they become a mutant with 2000-3000 HP. Players can evolve through mutating other players or absorbing dead mutants, which increases max HP. When the time is up or all mutants are dead, the soldiers win. If all the soldiers become mutants or die, the mutants win. Mutants are flung backwards when shot. Mutation Mode for the US, Canada and UK was released on February 12 and differs slightly from the other versions.Instead of the default "Red Zombie" (Dread, which must be bought), players start with the "Green Zombie" (Slug) which must be bought on other versions. Crossfire recently made a new character in April called a Maiden which has optic camouflage as a special move. In the recent August Patch, a new character was introduced, called Smoke, which spews out thick, black smoke as its special move. In the Feburary patch, a new character was introduced called Assassin, which has a air grenade that knocks humans away from the grenade. *'Escape Mode' A game mode where Black List team must "escape" through a Portal a certain number of times while the Global Risk team tries to prevent them. There are walls and doors that can be destroyed to make the escaping teams job easier, at half time the teams switch sides (if the team finishes escaping early, then they immediately switch sides. If they don't complete their goal, then the other team only has to finish what the other team started). *'Hero Mode' This is the newest mode and was released on February 17, 2011. Contain materials from Mutation Mode, players must prevent from being mutated or kill all the mutants. 20 seconds into the round, one to three players randomly will become mutants and one will become the "Hero". Hero's main weapon is a Fal Camo with a grenade laucher of 3/9 rounds. But the hero cannot hide as there is constanly a marker named "hero" above him, so hiding is not a viable solution for the hero. A mutant taking damage to a certain amount of HP will acquire Rage which not only counts for a evolution stage but leads to different level of evolutions. In order to evolve mutants now have to make 5 mutations or absrobtions. Mutants have much more health and more mutants spawn at the begining. As an addition to Hero Mode, Crossfire released the Assassin Mutant whom have the ability to use blow-back grenades against human players. *'Zombie Apocalypse Mode (AI Mode/Zombie Mode/Challenge Mode) '''This new version of Zombie Mode was released on Z8 Games last October, 2011. It has new gameplay and features, this mode available in all version of CF. *'Elite Mode 'This mode with the first given money and battle results. When the battle begins, you can only use pistol weapons and because of the money that's given is limited, you'll have to choose your weapons wisely. This mode was only available in CF Japan and Korea. Soon to be released in CF Philippines. Different versions of CrossFire : ''Main article: CrossFire versions '' CrossFire was released by different publisher worldwide, each for specific countries with local language and customization. These are the countries that CrossFire was released. Hacks and illegal activities : ''Main article: Hacking Like other MMO games, CrossFire suffers from in-game hacks and other illegal activities, such as account scamming. In addition to the help of xTrap and HGW, the community is encounraged to work together against hacks, such as reporting individual hackers or forming anti-hack alliance to exclude well-known hackers. Time to time, hackers always seem to find their way to ruin the game, but most CF players are matured enough to help getting rid of hacks anywhere they can. Penalties (due to illegal activities) Game Moderators (often called GM's) can punish players in different ways - depending depending on some offenses. The main penalties that will be given are: *Storage Wipe (Clearing all the weapons/items the player purchased) *Rank rollback (The current rank will be brought back to trainee or any rank depending on some offenses) *Temporary Ban (Player will get banned for a short/limited time) *Permanent Ban (Player will get banned permanently) In case of a Permanent Ban, the GM will often send out a public announcement to let other players know of it, as a reminder to everyone not to cheat in game. Some CF version also implements Auto-ban features, which instantly ban players if they are caught using hacks in-game (Hack Tool Detected). This ban is only temporary (up to 30 days) and separeted from GM's ban, and players will not be able to dispute it. The auto-ban could be wrong at times, so it's advised that players check their computer carefully before they start playing, and/or maybe using a dummy account before their first login to see if there is any problem before using their main account. Korean Server Termination PMANG has terminated Crossfire service in Korean since 11th July 2012. Read here for more information Despite being closed in their hometown, CrossFire continues to live as Neowiz has passed development rights to Tencent. For that reason, it's now up to Tencent to sell updates to other CF versions around the world. It has been confirmed that CrossFire will return in Korea, as Smilegate & Neowiz's confict has been settled. Contracts with CF China has been extended to December 7th 2016, and Crossfire service for Korea will be operated by Smilegate directly with DB provided by Neowiz Games. In addition, Smilegate has gained entire publishing rights for Crossfire for the rest of the world with the trade of Chinese service to Neowiz Games. Neowiz Games will support Smilegate technically when they publish Crossfire to other countries. Read here for more information. See Also *Story of CrossFire Category:CrossFire Category:Characters Category:Game Modes Category:System Category:Patches Category:Map Category:Tactics